The Misadventures of the Avengers (Side Story for Spades Chronicles)
by gingerbread-iplier
Summary: When Stark Tower gets destroyed, a now 8 year old Meg Spades must go through the ups and downs of life as the Avengers move into her mansion. A side story to the Spades Chronicles. Will have Deadpool and Avenger!Loki. Stanner, LokiPool, Clint/OC. Warning: Death, non-con, abuse, sadness, randomness, cursing, fluff, crack humor, music, slash, and cutting. For 100 Fanfiction Prompt.
1. 5 Seeking Solace---

**And now for… The Misadventures of the Avengers! (A Side Story for the Spades Chronicles).**

**Pairings: Clint/Meg (OC), Tony/Bruce, Loki/Wade (Deadpool), and any I think of later.**

**Please favorite, follow, and review. Also, a lot of fandoms here, Meg is a hybrid. She is part Time Lord, so regenerates and has 2 hearts, part Irken, so she as the tongue and no pupils, but she does have the whites. Part mutant, and part Æsir. You should probably read The Adventures of the Slash Fan Avenger first, but you don't have to. This is for the 100 theme challenge.**

**A little background: Meg lost her powers when she absorbed the Oryx, sort of like the Tesseract, and destroyed the Tesseract by grabbing it and forcing it to die with her own Oryx powers. She was turned into an 8 year old girl with black angel wings, and now had the power to change her energy into weapons, make people think the way she wants them to think, and to change her dimensional frequency, meaning she could change into dark matter, shadows, light, and any other energy. She lost her powers that she had accumulated by taking over other people's bodies and then being able to use them in her own body. Music gives her strength, and if she doesn't listen to music, her body will die, rendering her regenerative powers useless. Also, Meg was from our world before she went into their world, meaning she watched the movies, read the comics, and watched the animated Disney XD show.**

**_5\. Seeking Solace-_**

Meg brushed through her short and shaggy dark blue hair, surveying her surroundings with her orange, pupiless eyes.

The little girl shifted on the couch, watching the time tick by.

"4:30." She said once the clock changed, and sighed, bored.

Usually her days were fun filled with the Avengers living in her mansion, but she quickly realized that she woke up before even Captain America.

The scream behind her made her jump, looking back quickly.

Tony stood hunched near the wall, one hand on the wall and the other over his heart.

"You scared me so much, it's not even funny." Tony said, still heaving.

She cocked an eyebrow at the genius billionaire.

"Cause I was sitting on my couch?" She annunciated the 'my' in her sentence and Tony gave her a glare.

"Why were you just sitting here in the dark, then?" Tony looked at the clock and his eyes widened. "At 4 in the morning!"

"4:34." She corrected flatly.

"Do you not sleep or something?"

Meg looked away and leaned back to lay on her couch, wings curling up to fit.

"Not really." Meg shrugged.

Tony gave a sigh before moving over to stand over her.

He hesitated a moment, before picking up the now 8 year old in his arms and carrying her to his room, forgetting his resolve to get a drink momentarily.

Bruce lay sleeping in the bed they shared, and Tony set her next to him before laying on her other side.

"Seriously, Tony?" Meg asked, slurring slightly out of sleep.

"Nightmares, right?"

Meg froze, looking up at Tony with wide childish eyes.

"How did you…?"

"If you're with me and Bruce, you won't be so scared. We'll keep you safe."

Meg smiled softly and snuggled into Tony.

Bruce looked up sleepily, getting a face full of soft black feathers.

He immediatly recognized them as Meg and looked over her wing to see her clutching onto Tony, asleep.

Tony looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Was she awake and you decided to bring her to our bed so she could sleep?" Bruce asked, and Tony gave a nod.

"Do you think she'll be alright? These nightmares are now taking away from her sleep."

"She seems to sleep better when she's with people. Maybe the whole team will take turns." Tony suggested, and Bruce hesitated before nodding.

"Do you think everyone will agree, though?" Bruce asked worriedly.

Tony shrugged. "She is allowing us to live in the mansion- it's the least we can do to get her some sleep."

Meg nestled into Tony further, snoring softly.

"Yeah." Bruce said, playing with her hair softly.

**Yeah, they'll probably be short and way out of order, but I wanted to try to do the 100 fan fiction prompt.**


	2. 91 Drowning---

**I'm on a long car trip, I'm trying to get as many done as possible.**

**91\. Drowning-**

Meg reached down into the fountain with childish eyes, fingers dancing across the water.

Clint watched her silently, sitting next to the girl.

Meg leaned forward, and Clint narrowed his eyes slightly.

This didn't seem safe at all, seeing as the 'fountain' was 8 feet deep, Meg was a 4'6 8 year old girl, and she was leaning precariously on the edge of the stone.

"Meg, you should get off of there." Clint said suddenly, standing.

"It's ok, Clint. I think I can- whoa!" Meg slipped forward, and before Clint could catch her, she plunged into the cold water, easily falling to the bottom.

Panic gripped her as she couldn't breathe, and she tried swimming up.

Her foot caught on something, and she panicked even more.

Someone burst through the skin of the water and tugged her foot free before swimming her up to the top and setting her onto the ground beside the 'fountain'.

"I told you it was dangerous. Please listen to me next time." The man who had saved her, now established as Clint, pleaded, and Meg looked up at him shakily.

"O-of c-cou-course C-Cl-Clint…" She shivered, and Clint picked her up.

"Let's get you inside where it's warm." Clint said softly, kissing her forehead before heading inside.

Meg nodded into the crook of Clint's neck.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Clint smiled lightly.

**All of them are going to be really short and completely out of order.**


	3. 75 Mirror---

**75\. Mirror-**

Meg awoke slowly next to Natasha, detangling herself from Nat's arms.

She jumped off the bed, but before she could leave the room she caught a glimpse of herself in Natasha's mirror and stopped.

She turned slowly to the reflective glass and tugged silently on her dark blue hair, missing the long length and the deep brown color, which she never thought she would miss.

Her eyes shone like reflective bike safety lights, and to her displeasure, betrayed her brokenness in front of her.

Her black angel wings drooped showing her sadness, and she looked at her clothes.

A dark blue and light blue striped camisole and black short shorts.

She didn't recognize the little girl in front of her.

She didn't think she ever would.

**A little depressing. Also short. But there's more!**


	4. 65 Horror---

**I wanted to write them playing Slenderman and it is a horror game, so…**

**65\. Horror-**

Meg sat in front of the laptop, surrounded by Bruce, Steve, Tony, Clint, and Thor.

"You gotta find the pages!" Steve yelled, and Meg made her character run, seeing the 5th page in the distance.

"You gotta find the fucking pages!" Tony shrieked, voice cracking.

"Why is it so scary?" Thor moaned.

"I told you this laptop sucks." Bruce murmured.

"What twisted soul made this game?" Clint asked.

Meg kept going towards where she had thought she saw the 5th page.

"Shit gets really intense after the 4th page."

Suddenly her eyes widened and the group squeezed together.

"There's no page. There's no page!" She squealed.

Suddenly a certain faceless monster with tentacles appeared next to them.

"Surprise, mother fuckers."

Everyone started screaming as Meg latched onto Clint, Tony latched onto Bruce, and Steve and Thor screamed by themselves.

Suddenly laughter started, and Slenderman turned into a laughing Loki, Wade coming up behind him, laughing as well.

"You should have seen your faces!" Loki barely choked out, and Meg glared.

"I know you both are mischievous, but could you quit it!"

**Got that from a video by Mijukitty. Go watch her videos on YouTube, they're awesome! **


	5. 43 Dying---

**Hurray for regeneration! All the other's will be her regeneration. **

**43\. Dying-**

Meg suited up in her stretchy long sleeved black shirt with purple markings, stretchy black pants with purple markings, pulling on her deep purple gloves and boots with black markings on them.

"You ready?" Natasha asked, sitting beside her.

Meg hesitated before giving a nod.

It really wasn't anything truly big, Justin Hammer made a few more Adaptoids and now they were destroying a few warehouses in the outskirts of town.

But Meg hadn't been feeling well, and she hadn't been eating very well either.

Everyone had noticed, to, and it was bothering them.

No one said anything, but it was bothering them.

When the jet landed, Tony in is Iron Man armor stepped to the opening.

"Alright, there's 3 Adaptoids. Cap, Thor, take the one in the factory to the far right. Hulk, you're with me. Natasha, go with Meg to the factory on the left. Clint, find Justin Hammer."

The group nodded and dispersed.

"Of course he'd elect to go with Hulk, seeing as he's dating Bruce." Natasha said to her, and Meg giggled.

Getting to the factory, Meg changed her dimensional frequency and turned to a shadow.

"Distract the Adaptoid for me." Meg told Nat, and she gave a quick nod before going to attack the robot.

Meg slowly slunk towards the Adaptoid and leaned back, before turning back to her solid form and using energy to make a weapon that almost looked like a protractor, the round part held in her palm around her fingers and the straight part sharp and 3 inches long.

She had her left arm out, hand devoid of a weapon, and her right arm in, hand holding the weapon, poised to strike.

She was leaned to the right, right leg bent and left leg straight, before she lunged, right arm and leg stretching out.

Her weapon plunged into the Adaptoid, cutting through its stomach before Natasha shot it over and over with her guns before it fell to the ground, sparking.

"That was easy." Meg chirped.

"Too easy." Natasha said warily, before beckoning her.

"Come on, let's go."

The 2 met up with the team in front of the jet.

"That was too easy." Tony murmured.

"My sentiments exactly." Natasha grumbled.

"Maybe there's something we're missing." Steve thought out loud.

Clint dropped in front of the team, eyes wide.

"I know what Hammer wanted to do! He was trying to lure us here, he's trying to still get into the Cabal!"

"Why did we win so easily?" Steve asked.

"Because they were playing possum so he could kill-!"

Before he could finish, Meg felt her Oryx Sense tingling, and she turned just in time for Justin Hammer's henchman to slam his gun into her stomach.

She flew up into the sky, whole body bending towards the weight of the gun, before he shot, straightening her out and sending her slamming into the ground.

"MEG!" She heard people scream, before she sat up, groaning in pain, and she started seeing gold.

"Stand back!" She cried, before screaming in pain as she regenerated.

When she stopped, she stood there shaking.

She now had long black hair with dark blue streaks and purple eyes, the pupils coming back. Orange flecks were splattered in her irises.

She was still an 8 year old, though, but one of her wings was now white.

"I regenerated!" She suddenly cried in excitement, then stumbled.

"Oops, I forgot that there's going to be a lot of fainting!" She fell back, and Steve quickly rushed to catch her.


	6. 1 Introduction---

**Yeah! Now… Introductions. XD!**

**1\. Introduction-**

Meg sat at the table, cheerfully eating her ice cream.

"So you have the power to… when you die, you… when you're about to die you… what?" Bruce tried, and failed, to understand what had happened.

"I regenerated. I change my appearance, reset my body. Keeps me from dying." She answered.

"It also changes my personality, a little bit." She finally admitted.

"So you're a Time Lord?" Tony asked.

"Part Time Lord." Meg answered.

"My name is Meg Spades. I… I never told you why I chose Tony, Bruce. I never told you how I came to be more than 1 species. I never told you my past." Meg twirled her spoon for a moment, going silent.

"Will you tell us now?" Clint asked, and Meg grimaced, before nodding.

"I used to live in an alternate dimension, where you all and everyone else in this world are comic book, movie, and cartoon characters. I know what will happen, for the most part, and your pasts, for the most part. I died by tripping over a cliff, and chose my new species, looks, height, weight, species, and what world I'd live in. I chose Marvel, who created you guys, and I've been living here since."

"So what is your past, then?" Steve asked, and Meg looked away.

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time. I'm beat." She answered, getting up and leaving without finishing her ice cream.


	7. 17 Blood---

**And now… Blood! I love that song, by MCR. Or by ITM. Who cares, both are awesome!**

**17\. Blood-**

Meg sat in the bathroom on the counter, knife poised at her wrist. Before she had time to think, the knife slid through her skin and she dropped the sharp steel with a clang, giving an almost silent mewl of pain.

Someone heard it because the next thing she knew the door was busted and she was being carried by a storm.

A storm?

She looked up to the face of the God of Thunder, who looked stoic and barely containing anger.

"Thor?" Meg asked weakly.

Thor looked down at her silently, then sighed through his nose.

"Daughter of Cards, why do you hurt yourself?" He asked her quietly, and Meg looked down to her arm. It was bleeding heavily, and Meg realized she either cut a vein or an artery.

The flood of rubies dripping from the wound mesmerized her, and she answered in a slow and quiet voice, "I don't know. I think it's because I do not believe I deserve life." Meg watched as her blood seeped into her's and Thor's clothing.

"But you do."

Thor sat her on the medical bed and Bruce walked in, gasping in shock at the sight of Meg.

She looked up tiredly and pale, and Bruce hurriedly ran to staunch the bleeding.

"What happened?"

Before Thor could tell him, Meg glanced at him pleadingly, and Bruce noticed, but didn't say anything.

Thor sighed. "She accidently cut herself while she was throwing knives."

Meg nearly sighed in relief, but she held it in.

Bruce looked skeptical at this, and though he didn't believe this one bit, he gave a nod and turned.

'Thank you.' Meg mouthed to Thor, and Thor looked away before storming out the room.

Meg looked down to the floor, then to her shirt which was now stained red.

She had to be more careful next time.

**Depressing. De… press…. Ing…. Anyways, follow, favorite, review, read Book 1, read book 2 when it comes out.**


	8. 3 Light---

**And now, a slightly less depressing one-shot. This is before all the others, so regular dark blue haired Meg!**

**3\. Light-**

**How the Tower was destroyed:**

"Tony…" Meg whined, hand above her eyes trying to block out the bright light. "Please, will you turn that off?"

Tony waved her off. "In a minute, I'm trying to do something." Meg rolled her eyes and left the room, going to wander god knows where like she always did.

Tony put the finishing touches on the machine and smiled gleefully, pressing the button on the front.

"Tony, I don't think that's a good idea…" Bruce murmured behind him. Tony waved him off as well. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"That's on my list of terrible things to say, Tony." Bruce deadpanned, and Tony shrugged before flipping the switch.

All the lights in the tower flickered dangerously, then blared brighter than it had ever been. Tony heard screaming, mainly people saying that they were blind, and crashing, before a loud pop and the whole tower exploded in a shower of bright white.

When Tony opened his eyes again, Meg was standing over him worriedly, ear close to his mouth to hear his breathing.

"You're awake! Now that you're not dead…" Meg's cheerfulness immediately went down the drain. "Look at what you did!" She cried angrily, pointing to the smoking ruins where the Tower once stood.

"You're lucky no one got hurt." Steve added behind her, and she turned on him. Tony silently thanked the Captain in his head for getting her explosive temper off him and onto Steve.

But… where were they going to live?

"Hey, Meg?" Tony asked hesitantly, and she whirled on him, before her eyes softened at his puppy dog look. "Seeing as how Red Skull destroyed Avengers' mansion, and I accidently destroyed Avengers' tower, do you think we could maybe, sorta, live in your mansion?"

Meg sighed, hand on her forehead. "Please!" Clint suddenly added in, going on his knees in front of her with his hands in a pleading motion.

"Oh, alright. But there will be rules…" She grumbled.

"Thank you so much, Daughter of Cards!" Thor yelled loudly, and she rubbed her head again.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Spades." Deadpool bowed to her, Loki at his side. She idly thought of them attached at the hip, and gave him a nod.

This was going to be a long adventure.

**I'll give you guys a one shot on my page of her rules if you so request it.**


	9. 4 Dark---

**I've been thinking about this one for a while. Enjoy! Gets kind of dark later, but it's pretty light at the beginning. 2****nd****Meg.**

**4\. Dark-**

It was Thor's fault, really. Not that Meg was really going to point fingers out of her mind. It just was really Thor's fault. It started that morning, when all was well, and happy, and BRIGHT.

"Guys, what do you want for breakfast?!" Meg called over the intercom, and nearly fell over from all the different answers.

"I want the tarts of pop!" Came Thor's booming voice.

"Pop tarts do sound good." Was Wade's answer.

"Eggs, lots and lots of eggs!" Tony.

"I could go for some smoothies." Natasha, who actually thought of Meg with her answer.

"I'll have some of your special waffles you make." Clint.

"YES- I mean, those waffles sound good." Loki.

"I wanted to try Fruit Loops." Steve.

"I'll have some of your home cooked sweet meat. That's what you call it, right?" And Bruce.

Meg sighed, staring at the kitchen in dread. She really didn't want to have to cook.

Well, here went nothing.

By the time she was done with the waffles, eggs, and smoothie, everyone was upstairs.

"Thank you, Meg." That was Natasha, as polite as ever.

"Thisch ish fgoof ash evah, Merg!" Tony cried, mouth full of eggs, and Meg gave him a look of faint disgust.

"As good as ever, Miss Spades." Loki grinned. Before she could correct him to call her Meg, Tony cried incredulously, still mouth filled with food, "Thatch wash I shaisd!"

"Please, call me Meg." She told Loki, trying to keep herself from exploding in anger. This new regeneration had an even worse temper then her previous short fuse, which never really exploded hugely. This one, however, was the opposite. She may have had a longer fuse, but her anger was even more explosive than the last one.

"You really know how to cook." Clint commented sweetly.

"Thank you. I kinda learned from my mother." Meg blushed deeply.

"Where are my tarts of pop?" Meg heard Thor ask. "Hush, she has a full plate, we have to wait for our food." Bruce answered.

"But I do not see her having a plate, and I am pretty sure it would be empty if she did have one."

Meg rolled her eyes and turned to the toaster, putting in 4 pop tarts.

"I can cook them faster!" Her head yanked up. "What?! THOR, NO!" She cried just as Thor raised Mjolnir high and a burst of lightning went through the room, before all the lights in the room turned off. Meg was thankful for the open windows.

"THOR!" She yelled angrily.

By the time it got to night, the power was still out. And Meg was freaking out. She wouldn't leave Tony's side, mesmerized by the arc reactor on his chest.

When it got really dark, was when she started screaming.

"Meg, Meg, it's alright, shush, look, the arc reactor!" Clint had tried, but the arc reactor had seemed to lose its powers of consolation.

"No, no, father!" She let out a guttural cry of panic, and they all felt their blood run cold as they realized what she had said.

Then the lights came on, and Meg sighed in relief, drying tracks of tears on her cheeks.

"I-I have to go to bed." She said, running to her room. No one failed to notice that the light in her room never turned off.

**Le sigh. I'm in the middle of a school project at the moment. Oh well.**


	10. 21 Vacation---

**I got that project finished. I wrote it one night, then cut out and pasted it onto a four door at lunch the next day. I got a B. I'm so happy~! Will you guys please read Animals if you get the chance? It's based on the song/music video by Maroon 5. It came on, on Pandora after I watched the music video over and over and tried to get away from it. The song is stalking me just like the character in the video and my story. I'm actually a little scared…**

**21\. Vacation-**

"Finally! I was getting tired of being cooped up in that mansion all day."

"If you were so tired, you would have left…"

Natasha watched the group finish packing their suitcases into the car Meg owned, but when she got up to the Driver seat, Natasha butted in. "Meg, you are in the body of an 8 year old." The black haired little girl blinked at her owlishly, not understanding. "You're too young." Meg gave a scowl and a huff. "I am not. I am 21. Well, 17."

"Well, _8_." Loki added cheekily, and Meg glared at the trickster before turning to Deadpool. "Wade, keep your boyfriend in check before I castrate him." Wade pouted. "Alright, Loki, let's get in the car." Meg grinned hugely. Then she turned to Natasha, scowling. "Fine, but I get in the passenger seat." Right after she said this, someone (and by someone, she meant Clint) yell shotgun.

"To bad, Clint. Meg beat you to it. Not to mention this is her car." Clint pouted and got in the back as Meg got in the passenger seat.

"And I get to pick the music cause not only is it my car, but I'm paying for the trip." Clint scowled again, and Tony pouted. "Man. What do you listen to, anyway?" Meg shrugged, smiling, and pressing shuffle on her music.

Immediately Fake It by Seether came on.

"_Good god you're coming up with reasons_

_Good god you're dragging it out_

_Good god it's the changing of the seasons_

_I feel so raped!_" Meg sang loudly, and ignored the weird looks she got as she sang along with the whole song, but she turned to the others when it got to the low part.

_"__Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?_

_The one you sold to fool the world_

_You lost your self-esteem along the way…" _Meg grinned as she sat back in her seat, waiting for the song to change.

"We have to suffer through this the whole trip?" Bruce asked, and Meg scowled at him. "Don't be mean or you won't be the only one who 'Hulks out'." She air quoted, but the threat was empty, as she knew if she did Oryx out she could go brain dead immediately after. They didn't know, of course, but she still threatened anyways.

She turned the music back on and sat back, listening to the next song that came on silently, shaking in her seat.

"_Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me_

_Remember when I broke you down to tears_

_I know I took the path that you would never want for me_

_I gave you hell through all the years…_" She went silent as the road they were driving on seemed to go on forever, as they were already out in the country, trying to make it to Oregon as fast as they could. Meg had suggested a car ride. She'd loved car rides back when she was in her real world.

"Meg, where are we going again?" Loki had finally started calling her Meg, thank god. "This place in Oregon. The last time I went there…" Meg smiled, trying to keep the bad memories from the new song, I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin, down. "That was the last vacation I had gone on with my dad before he…" Meg lipped her lips. "I loved it there. I wanted to… remember, so to speak."

The silence had started again, as a new song came on. This Is What Makes Us Girls by Lana Del Rey.

"_This is what makes us girls_

_We all look for heaven and we put our love first_

_Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse_

_Don't cry about it, don't cry about it_

_This is what makes us girls_

_We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first_

_Don't cry about him, don't cry about him_

_It's all gonna happen…_"

-Misadventures of the Avengers-

Meg awoke with a jolt when the car stopped in front of a hotel. The car was silent except the low hum of AC/DC in the background. Obviously Tony had taken advantage of the situation when she fell asleep, changing the music to what he wanted. "Natasha?" She asked blearily.

"Nah, Nat's in the back, asleep. I took over when she got tired." Meg whirled to look at the driver's seat to see Clint, grinning at her silently. "Oh, cool…" Meg turned off the music and watched the archer a moment. "Clint, do we have to wake them up?"

Clint thought a moment, then sighed resignedly. "It's the nice thing to do."

They stared at each other.

"Not it!" They cried at the same time. This, of course, awoke the others. "So much for fighting over who wakes them up." Clint said to her, and she pouted.

-Misadventures of the Avengers-

They were back on the road, music blaring as Meg sang along.

But… the song…

"Turn this shit off!"

"What the hell?"

"What is this?!"

"When did music get so terrible? It wasn't like this in the 1940's…"

"_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me!_"

"Are Midgardian songs always this terrible?"

Meg turned and glared daggers at them. "Fuck you."

Suddenly Lose Yourself by Eminem came on, and she cheered. "At least it's not too terrible…" Bruce mumbled.

"_The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping_

_This world is mine for the taking_

_Make me king, as we move toward a new world order_

_A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem_

_It only grows harder, homie grows hotter_

_He blows. It's all over. These hoes is all on him_

_Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter_

_Lonely roads, God only knows_

_He's grown farther from home, he's no father_

_He goes home and barely knows his own daughter_

_But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water_

_His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product_

_They moved on to the next schmoe who flows_

_He nose dove and sold nada_

_So the soap opera is told and unfolds_

_I suppose its old partner but the beat goes on_

_Da da dum da dum da da!"_ Meg rapped, and the others sang along with her to the chorus except Thor, Steve, and Loki.

_"__You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo!_"

Meg was happy, she realized, as the car sped off up the long road, next verse starting.

Yeah, she loved this. She should have done this before.

-Misadventures of the Avengers-

They were in Oregon. Maybe not in the right city yet, but after 3 days, they were finally in Oregon. That was a good thing.

Meg looked to Bruce, who was driving, and back to the others, who were sleeping. Tony slept hunched into the door, Clint lying back. Natasha lay on the other door, Steve forward into the chair in front of him, Thor snoring loudly in the third row next to Steve, and Wade and Loki sleeping in the 4th and last row, Loki sleeping basically on top of Wade, and Wade having his arms around Loki.

"Is it alright if I sing and put on a song?" Meg finally asked. "Of course. That's what you've been doing the whole time." Meg gave him a sheepish look and nodded.

She turned on Consequence of Sounds by Regina Spektor and watched as they finally got into the city they had wanted.

"_Did you know that the gravedigger's still_

_Gettin' stuck in the machine_

_Even tough it's a whole other daydream._

_It's another town it's another world,_

_Where the kids are asleep, where the loans are paid_

_And the lawns are mowed._

_Whad'ya think?_

_All the gravediggers were gone?_

_Just cause one song is done_

_There's always another one,_

_Waiting right around the bend,_

_Till this one ends,_

_Then it begins_

_Squeaky clean, then it starts all over again._"

Bruce parked the car and Meg grinned mischievously. "Look, we already have 3 mischief monsters (Loki, Wade, and Clint.). We don't need another one. Meg shrugged before blaring the volume at full blast and changing the song.

"_PUSH UP TO MY BODY, SINK YOUR TEETH INTO MY FLESH! _

_(Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh.)_

_BITE INTO ME HARDER, SINK YOUR TEETH INTO MY FLESH!_

_(Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh.)_

_HOLD ME UP AGAINST THE WALL_

_GIVE IT TILL I BEG, GIVE ME SOME MORE_

_MAKE ME BLEED, I LIKE IT ROUGH_

_LIKE IT ROUGH, __**ROUGH, **_**ROUGH!**"

Everyone started screaming in fear as they were woken up roughly by an ear splittingly loud song. Meg turned it down then turned off the stereo.

"What the hell music do you listen to?!" Tony yelled after a moment.

"We're here." Meg answered blandly, and Steve instantly jumped up and out the car. "Jeeze, sorry about the song, Hoarfrost." Meg told him, and Steve immediately turned red.

"I-I'm not a whore!"

Meg opened her mouth to correct him, but fell into a huge fit of giggles, and Tony laughed along with her.

"Hoarfrost means Ice, snow for brains." Tony choked out between laughter.

"Now let's get this vacation underway!"

-Misadventures of the Avengers-

Meg flopped onto her bed in the winter house she had rented for the beginning of December before Christmas. She had fun on the road. Now to have fun on the actual vacation.

**I'll reference their actual vacation in other chapters, and the Christmas chapter is so soon! Review, follow, favorite~!**


	11. 35 Hold My Hand---

**Another! This one's short, but I made it as sweet as I could. This is more about Clint and Meg then the others. And this chapter goes with Move Along by The All-American Rejects.**

**35\. Hold My Hand-**

"I'm scared, Clint…" Meg whimpered to the Archer, falling to her knees. "Don't worry, Meg…" Clint reached out and grasped her hands, which were shaking and icy cold.

"Just hold my hand, I'll protect you." Meg smiled back at Clint, and Clint helped her up, hand still holding hers.

They made their way through the foliage to the other side, and Clint grinned wide when Meg gave a shaky smile.

Yeah, this had been a good idea. Just cause she had been panicked before didn't mean that it hadn't. In fact, Clint was holding her hand, and she was giving him a warm look.

The waterfall made her happy, even if it was in the middle of a forest and she was afraid of them.

**I don't know. It was sweet. Cute. Please review, follow, favorite.**


	12. 52 Deep in Thought---

**I'm trying to get as many done as possible.**

**52\. Deep in Thought-**

Meg hadn't moved from her spot on the couch, staring into space with a determine look on her face and palm under her chin to prop her head up.

No one bothered her, though they talked about it in the other rooms.

"Do you think she's ok?" Steve asked Tony, and the billionaire gave him a shrug. "She just looks deep in thought."

It wasn't until the whole team had came to the living room in the afternoon that she moved, jumping up with a cry of realization.

This, of course, scared everyone in the room, and Meg ran out of the room to her lab.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark." Came Meg's AI's voice.

"What did she figure out?" He asked.

"How to make the perfect hot dog."

**Meh. Follow, favorite, review.**


	13. 74 Are You Challenging Me? ---

**74\. Are You Challenging Me? -**

"I really don't think you can do it." Tony grinned at Meg. Her eyes narrowed at the Iron Man and she ground out, "Are you challenging me?"

Tony smirked wider, then answered, "What do you think?"

Meg gave a cry of rage, turned, and threw the dart right into the bull's eye of the dart board. Meg stumbled when she turned back to the drunk and stupefied billionaire, just as drunk as the man in front of him.

Tony glared at Meg when she put her hand out. "The $20 bill?"

Tony smirked again, and Meg put on a worried look.

"NATASHA, CLINT, STEVE, THOR, LOKI, WADE, BRUCE! MEG'S BEEN DRINKING!"

They waited a moment.

"MEG!"

"I hate you Tony…"

"I know you mean love~!"

**I think they'd be mad if she drank since she's in the body of an 8 year old. Favorite, follow, review.**


	14. 58 Kick in the Head---

**58\. Kick in the Head-**

_"__(C'mon), sing with me, (sing), sing for the years_

_(Sing it), sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, (c'mon)_

_Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away..."_

Bursts of white blared in Meg's eyes as someone, she didn't remember, didn't really care, kicked her right at her left temple. Hard. With steel toed boots. The sickening crack gave her a nauseating feeling, and she cried out as she puked her guts out on the floor.

"Hey, Meg, you're alright, come on." She heard someone say as she was picked up, and she looked up at the person. Bruce had picked her up, and now she was cuddled in his chest. "Bruce…?" She whimpered, and he hushed her sweetly. "It's ok, let's go to the jet."

-Misadventures of the Avengers-

"Alright, it's just a mild concussion, she'll be fine." Bruce told Clint who had been hovering around worriedly. Clint sighed in relief and slumped into his chair. "Thank you, Bruce."

Bruce nodded to Clint with a half smiled.

Clint watched Meg a moment before leaving the room.

**Meh again. Review, follow, favorite.**


	15. 2 Love---

**This one is really about Stanner and LokiPool, FYI. The song is Long Time Traveller by The Wailin' Jennys.**

**2\. Love-**

Tony stood in the lab Meg had allotted to him beside Bruce's and worked hard to finish the Mark X version of his Iron Man suit.

_These fleeting charms of earth_

Bruce walked into the lab quietly, sneaking behind Tony and wrapping his arms around the man's waist.

_Farewell, your springs of joy are dry_

"Hey Brucey. I'm almost done." Tony smiled at the scientist warmly and Bruce smiled back, then looked nervous.

_My soul now seeks another home_

"Tony, remember when we made that pact to not say we love each other until we were sure, really sure that we were ready?" Bruce asked.

_A brighter world on high_

Of course Tony remembered, he had been the one to broach the idea to the other. He had also been the one to first say that he loved the scientist still wrapped tightly around his waist.

_I'm a long time travelling here below_

Bruce rested his face into the crook of Tony's neck and smiled before saying, "I love you, Tony."

_I'm a long time travelling away from home_

Tony smiled right after, warmth spreading through him at Bruce's words, before he turned, turning Bruce to look him in the eyes and lean against the table Tony had been working on.

_I'm a long time travelling here below_

"Bruce, you are my most favorite person in the world, even better than me. Only by a little." Tony added indignantly, then grinned at Bruce and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Bruce's and pressed their lips together, before pulling back. "Would you marry me?"

_Farewell kind friends whose tender care_

Loki sat in Wade's lap like a child, head underneath the other man's chin as they read a book together.

_Has long engaged my love_

"Loki…" Wade started suddenly, and Loki looked up slightly. "Yes, Wade?" He asked, eyes wide in an almost childish manner.

_Your fond embrace I now exchange_

"I… I'm not good at doing stuff like this…" Wade swallowed nervously, and Loki turned himself to look right at Wade's face.

_For better friends above_

"I… I l-lo-love you." Loki gasped in delight, then smiled almost cheekily. "I love you more."

_I'm a long time travelling away from home_

"I love you most." Wade said immediately after, smirking at Loki, and Loki answered, "I love you to infinity and beyond." Wade scowled playfully. "I love you to infinity and beyond plus 1."

_I'm a long time travelling here below_

Wade's eyes flicked to Loki's lips and they leaned forward, brushing their mouths together softly.

_To lay this body down... _

"I live long and you cannot die. Will you… will you stay with me forever?" Loki asked, fear apparent in his voice. "I'll never leave you." Came Wade's answer.

**I don't think I picked the right song, but oh well. It's a great song!**


	16. 23 Cat---

**A new OC! Sort of… it's a cat… oh well.**

**23\. Cat-**

"_MREOWR!" _Steve jumped at the purr behind him and turned to see a small white and black kitten behind him. He scooped the cat up and she purred in his arms. Maybe, just maybe…

Steve carried the little cat back top Meg's mansion, petting the cat behind the ear.

When he got inside, he asked Alice to call the others to the living room.

"On it, Mr. Rodgers."

When the group was at the room, Steve went forward to Meg. "Please, may I keep the cat? It was starving and alone outside and she's grown attached to me…" Steve tried, and Meg looked at the cat silently before slowly taking her from Steve.

She pet the cat softly. "_All the time I sit and try, you'd think I'd be tired… _Alright Steve, you can keep the cat, but I name her."

Steve nodded in relief, and Meg watched the cat before kissing her on the forehead and handing her to Steve.

"How about Neighbourhood?"

**I named the cat after one of my favorite bands that didn't have a long ass name. Favorite, follow, review. Sorry they've been so short.**


	17. 36 Fairy Tale---

**I'm really trying, dudes.**

**36\. Fairy Tale-**

"You wanted a story, yes?" Meg sat in front of the whole Avengers team plus Loki and Wade.

"Well, we'd like one, yes." Wade answered, and Meg nodded.

"I have this fairy tale I used to love when I was a kid." Meg hesitated a moment, then nodded again, as if to reassure herself.

"Once upon a time there was a bird made of fire. The bird lived alone in the heart of the stone woods, dying and rebirthing every single day. One day the princess of the kingdom decided she wanted to meet this bird, along with the other birds that lived with the phoenix. There was a bird made of lightning, and bird made of stars, a bird made of iron, a bird with majestic purple feathers that turned green when he was threatened, a beautiful bird made of obsidian, one made of emeralds, and one of rubies. But the fire bird had always been her favorite. She resolved to get a feather from each and every one of the birds. She started with the lightning one first. She tricked the bird easily into giving her one on a bet that she had obviously won, and she left back home to put it in a box made of black Onyx.

"The next day she went back into the stone forest and tricked the bird made of stars into thinking that its feather would save a life. The bird, thinking of only others and not himself, gave the feather immediately to the princess, and she left back to her home and added the star feather into her box. She went back again the next day to the iron bird and traded a kiss for a feather."

Before she could continue, Tony stopped her with a question. "Hold on. So the bird kissed the human princess?" Meg nodded. "Yes."

"Now hush, I like the story!" Steve stuck his tongue at Tony and Tony pouted.

"She returned home and put the feather in the box along with the other 2. The next day she cautiously went to the purple bird. She knew this part was dangerous. This was different. She didn't want to trick this one, rather ask it politely. This one was docile unless provoked. This one was harder but easier than the rest. When she asked the bird, it gave her a feather, in exchange for cake. The princess was hesitant. Cake was different. That was something they didn't have. Meaning she had to conjure it up. So she did. All for a feather. When she got home, in the feather went, into the dark depths of the box.

"The next morning she went back to the stone forest, not missing that there was no sign on the purple bird."

"What?! What the hell happened to it?!" Bruce shrieked, then blushed.

"Hush, the story will tell." Natasha shushed him, and Bruce pouted.

"The princess got to the obsidian bird next, but she felt bad. So she didn't ask for a feather, not yet anyways. She asked where the purple bird had gone. The female bird answered, that the purple bird had hoarded himself in a cave and would not come out until his cake was done. So no one would steal it. The bird asked if the princess knew where the purple bird had gotten the cake, but the princess couldn't tell the bird. That would ruin everything. So the princess answered no and asked for a feather. The bird gave her one in exchange for the acorn at the top of the tree, on a tiny limb that would under the weight of a mouse. So the princess agreed to these terms and got the acorn with her magic, giving it to the bird. When she got the feather, she went back home, putting another feather into the box.

"The next day, before she could go back into the stone forest, however, the emerald bird came to her."

"Were they really that mad?" Loki asked with wide eyes, leaning forward at her. Meg flung her head back and closed her eyes. "Please tell me when you'll let me continue."

"Continue, please, Daughter of Cards!" Thor boomed, and Meg sat up.

"The emerald bird asked the princess why she had been going into the stone forest so much these days. She told him the truth and asked if he wanted to have a challenge. If she was stumped by a riddle by him, she would give him the box. If she stumped him, she would get his emerald feather. When she won the game and the feather, she ran back inside and dropped the feather in the box. Then she went back to the bird, picked it up, and locked it in the closet.

"The next morning, after feeding the emerald bird, she went for the ruby bird. The ruby bird, when she found him, was crying. The princess promised she would reunite him with the emerald bird for a red ruby feather from him. The ruby bird agreed instantly, and she took the ruby bird before locking him in the closet with the emerald bird.

"On the last morning, she fed the 2 birds and brought them with her to see the fire bird. She held the black box in her pocket as she held the 2 towards the fire bird. She resolved a trade, one fire feather for 2 birds. The fire bird agreed, and the princess put the feather in the box, shutting it just as a purple mist swirled through the air. It burst in a fit of sparks and turned into a glowing cube set in her palms. Before she could do anything, however, it burst again, showering purple and black spark all over the stone forest, turning all the birds into humans. And turning her into a purple and black cat, now the pet of the once birds."

"That's the end?" Wade asked, and Meg nodded.

"But seriously, that's the end?" Tony added, and Meg narrowed her eyes before picking up Neighbourhood. "Yes, that was the end." Before starting off.

"But-!" Clint tried, and Meg called back, "The end!"

**I made that story up during this. Le sigh. Favorite, follow, review.**


	18. 68 Hero---

**68\. Hero-**

"Fury, I… Yes, I know…. No, they… I know we're Av… I under… yes, Fury." Meg slammed the phone down and put a hand on her forehead, shaking her head and trembling slightly.

"What's wrong, Meg?" Steve asked, and she jumped, looking up to see Steve come into the kitchen. "It's tiring, Steve…"

"What is?"

"… Pretending to be a hero."

Steve stopped at that and looked at Meg thoughtfully and a tad bit concerned. "Meg, you're not pretending. You are a hero. You saved the world, this realm and Asgard. You are a hero." She watched him a moment, then nodded.

"Alright. Say I believe you. But you didn't know me. Back then, back in my world, you didn't see all the things I have done."

"Does it matter?" Meg stopped a moment, watching Steve warily. "I thought it does." She answered finally.

"No, Meg, it only matters what you do now." He said with finality, and Meg bit her lip harshly, nearly drawing blood. "Thor is worried about me." She decided to say, looking up at Steve. "Why?" He asked.

"You know when he carried me to Bruce because I accidently cut myself with throwing knives?" Steve's eyes narrowed. "Yes…" He drawled. "I was cutting myself in the bathroom. He found me, saved my life." There was a pause as she debated on what to say next. "And I'm not sure if I'm grateful or not." She admitted.

Steve's eyes widened slightly, then hardened, scowl set on his face. "Meg, you're a part of the family. You stay alive, you promise me that, please don't cut yourself again. Be a hero." She licked her lips a moment. "I… I promise."

**I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night!**

**Short, depressing, please favorite, follow, and review!**


	19. 9 Drive---

**9\. Drive-**

"THOR SLOW DOWN!" Came the scream from the back seat as the demigod slammed on the gas.

"Why did all of us have to be here, Tony?!" Bruce cried, hands clawing at the leather of the truck. Tony sat in the front, having the time of his life.

"Everyone needs to be here while I teach Thor and Loki to drive!"

Meg leaned forward and blew a raspberry at Tony, who promptly gaped at the 8 year old. "You're acting like a child!"

"So what if I'm acting like a child? I'm in the body of one, so I can if I want to, so neener-neener!" She put her thumb to her nose and wiggled her fingers at him.

The car jostled dangerously and she flew backwards, not wearing a seatbelt, and hit her head on the metal frame of the back. The sickening crack made Tony go pale.

"Thor, please stop the car!" He finally cried, and the thunder god slammed on the brake, sending the still very unmoving body of Meg forward.

"Meg?" Tony whispered in shock, and she groaned slightly, blinking up at Tony and putting a hand to the back of her head. The hand came off glistening with crimson, and if it were possible, Tony and everyone else in the car went even paler.

"Who the hell are you?" Meg finally asked. "And where am I? No, scratch that, WHO am I?"

**The next drabble will have amnesiac Meg and them trying to get her memory back.**


	20. 11 Memory---

**And yes, her real name is what Nick Fury says it is. I am naming my daughter that. Well, the first name at least.**

**11\. Memory-**

Meg Spades sat sullenly in a chair surrounded by SHIELD doctors, glaring at every person who passed her.

"Nicholas Fury, I did not mean to take away the Daughter of Cards' memories." Thor told Fury with a lost expression.

"I know that, but Miss Spades has no recollection of anything, not even who she is." Nick Fury explained, before giving a sigh and rubbing a hand over his face.

"What's her name?" Bruce finally asked. Fury froze a moment, then gave Bruce an almost disbelieving look.

"You know her name." He finally said. "Her full name, Fury, we need to tell her to jog her memory." Tony finally butt in, and Fury gave the most out of character look that almost begged them not to make him say it. "She won't like it when she finds out I told you." Fury sighed at their expressions and answered, "Her name is Megolyn Perdita Spades."

"Perdita?" Tony laughed. "Megolyn?" Wade added, and the rest of them chuckled in the background. "If you tell her I told you I'm having your hides." Fury grumbled, walking away. "Ok, let's go in." Loki said, giving a snicker.

Meg looked up when the door opened, whimpering at the wave of pain in her head and in her right wing which had been broken when she was flung back. "Hey. Do you know your name?" Bruce asked, going forward slowly and kneeling to be face to face with the ravenette.

Meg's eyes widened with an almost feral fear and jumped backwards to press her back into the steel wall.

"No. No, I don't have a name yet." She answered, giving an almost broken look to the gamma scientist. All light heartedness was suddenly down the drain, and they all realized that they were going to find out her past now.

Natasha stepped forward and gently motioned for Bruce to go back with the others. "Why don't you have a name yet?" She asked softly, and Meg seemed to loosen up at that slightly. "I don't deserve one yet. I haven't done anything for it." She answered hoarsely, and leaned forward. "Will you give me a name, kind miss?"

Natasha shook her head, and Meg deflated, hunching back into the wall. When Nat tried to speak again, Meg put hands over her ears to drown her out.

Steve advanced toward her now when Natasha went back, taking Meg's hands off her ears. "She won't name you because you already have a name. You just forgot it."

"What is it, then?" She asked. "Megolyn Perdita Spades." Steve tried, and Meg gave him a blank look. Then her eyes flashed with recognition.

"Oh… I died. I died and chose that name. I remember- I tripped on a tree root. At least, that's what it looked like. Please don't tell my mother I did it on purpose. She'd feel guilty, and it wasn't her fault." Meg begged, and Steve's hands loosened from Meg's wrist as he gaped t her in shock.

"Do you know who we are?" Loki finally managed to find his voice. Meg's face went blank again as she tried to search through her mind, before her eyes widened and she yanked herself back from Steve. "Oh, no, now I remember, no, please, I didn't mean to let you know any of that…" Her voice cracked and dropped, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Meg…" Clint tried, before she jumped off the bed and ran out the room.

"Fuck!" Tony finally let out, slamming his hand on a desk beside him before leaving the room.

**I'm so sorry, her past is all wonked out even I don't understand it. Anyways, review, follow, and favorite.**


	21. 30 Under the Rain---

**Set to the song Rain by Hollywood Undead.**

**30\. Under the Rain-**

Meg landed on her knees outside of her mansion, blood dribbling down her lip and mixing with the rain pelting her from above. She leaned forward and let her back and wings be a target for the water, covering her eyes with her arms resting on the floor.

She felt alone. She also felt cold, but she didn't mind it, slowly falling apart underneath the droplets of shower above her. Meg shivered and cried like a child underneath it.

Then she stood and ran. Everything was all gone, she was in pain, so much pain, and she tripped, sprawling across the dirt she now was at. Meg hadn't realized she had ended up at the forest until now, but for some reason she wasn't afraid anymore. She licked her lip, wincing at the iron taste.

She whispered the only thing on her mind, eyes half lidding as tears volleyed down her cheeks and mixed with the rain. "Where did I come from?"

She couldn't even speak to the others without showing the real pain in her voice. She was nothing, nothing, just another aimless wanderer drenched in blood. Her ledger was flooded with red. That was how she was conditioned.

There was no way to fix herself. How could she? Meg stood and put a hand to her heart. The evilness inside of her would always be on her consciousness. Steve had said that it didn't matter, that she had saved so many people, but he didn't know…

There was no way to make any of what happened before change. She had no family, no matter what the Avengers said. She was alone. She just wished it wasn't true.

How many times did she have to say goodbye to the ones she loved because of this? How many times did she have to lie to make it seem like any of this was alright? She wondered if they could see the brokenness in her eyes as well as she could…

She shivered and her chest went tight. Meg realized she was going to get sick because of this, but for some reason she didn't really care. But… was she going to fade away or go back?

"Miss Spades, they will wake up soon. Are you coming back?" She heard Alice ask from the watch on her wrist, and Meg gave a sigh, before turning back towards the mansion. "I'm going back today."

**Well then. Favorite, follow, review. **


	22. 46 Family---

**This chapter has some Natasha/Steve action, only because I sort of ship it.**

**46\. Family-**

Bruce lay across one of the couches with his head in Tony's lap as they watched the movie that the group had chosen, GBF. Well, Meg had mainly chosen it, but the others had agreed because of how worked up she had been lately. Well, except Tony and Wade, who complained to no end.

They actually seemed to like the movie. Loki was in Wade's lap, leaned to the side but curled up so as not to take up to much space. Clint sat on the other side of their couch. Natasha sat on the last couch next to Steve, leaned into the super soldier as she smiled at the screen.

Meg lay on her stomach on the rug with Neighbourhood, petting the cat until she purred loudly, snuggling into the warmth of the animal.

When the Mormon guy Topher who had been dating 'Shley hit on Tanner, Meg laughed along with everyone else. She turned a bit to look at everyone, and she realized finally that she had somewhere, she had people. This was her family. She had a home with people to be with.

She wasn't alone. But could she actually do this to her family? Maybe if she just breathed. She was going to keep them safe. She gave them a promise, even if they didn't know.

**I got a printer and am printing this story out. Cool, huh?**


	23. 73 I Can't---

**This is a mission drabble.**

**73\. I Can't-**

"Meg, you need to shoot your energy at Hyperion so we can get in the weapons vault and get rid of the Skull's lackeys." Tony commanded, but Meg had frozen, breathing deeply as she saw the scene in front of her.

"I can't, Tony. I… I'm… I'm scared." Tony stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes. "Meg, we're here, you don't have to be scared."

"No, Tony, you don't understand. I'm scared that I won't be able to control myself if I fight right now. There's so much that has been wearing on me already and there's already blood… I'm afraid I won't be able to fight myself right now." Meg whimpered, lip jutting out.

Tony continued what he was doing. "Meg, please, we need you-!"

"I CAN'T!" She screamed loudly, startling everyone. The desperation and anger in her caused a shock wave of energy to burst from her body in a circle a few miles out before it dwindled to nothing, pushing everyone over, even Hyperion.

She went slack, before falling down to the ground and going out cold.

**Hey, I need reviews, follows, and favorites.**


	24. 96 In the Storm---

**96\. In the Storm-**

"Does this make you feel better, Daughter of Cards?" Thor asked as they both stood outside the mansion, rain, wind, and lightning swirling around them in flurries, making Meg feel a little better as the sun was obscured and the sound almost drowned out the god of thunder's voice.

"Yes, Thor. It makes me feel a lot better." She murmured, leaning against Thor and half lidded her eyes.

Thor glanced down to the girl and pursed his lips a moment before letting them fall. "Megolyn, please follow me inside."

"I don't want to go inside, Thor. Not yet." Was her answer, and Thor sighed through his nose before picking her up.

"We're going inside soon, Megolyn. You cannot get sick under my care." Meg sighed and nodded, before slowly falling asleep in Thor's arms.

**Oh, these are so short! Favorite, follow, review.**


	25. 78 Drink---

**78\. Drink-**

Tony, Clint, and Wade sat at the new bar Meg had ordered in back before the Avengers initiative had been called, drinking all the drinks that Meg was mixing for them.

They knew she was drinking with them, though it was just sips of each drink she made.

By the 10th new drink she made, she was singing while mixing.

"_My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend! I think I'll slit my wrist again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone…"_

Meg hummed after, deliberately ignoring the worried looks the 3 shot her.

"Here's a really great drink to learn how to make. Every sip takes away more and more of the effects of being drunk so that you can drink a lot at a time." She explained, mixing a smoky blue liquid into 4 glasses.

The next drink she sang more. "_I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky, like a bird so high, oh I might just try, oh I might just try!"_

Before she knew it, however, she was waking up the next morning with a killer headache on the couch, barely noticing Tony and Wade on the other 2 couches and Clint curled on the floor with Neighbourhood, snoring away.

She blinked and sang softly to herself, "_Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred then my wrist is…"_

**Hm… Favorite, follow, review.**


	26. 14 Smile---

**14\. Smile-**

Cooking had always been a favorite past time for Bruce. It was relaxing, that was something. And seeing people after eating his food so happy, knowing that his food was actually that good, made it even better.

But when Meg came into the kitchen, pouting in the seat in front of the counter, he stopped what he was doing. "What's wrong? Did Clint kick you off the bed again?"

Meg shook her head. "Nah, I slept with Steve last night. He's a perfect angel, actually, he even puts pillows between us." Bruce chuckled slightly at that and continued cooking the homemade pancakes he made.

"Tony crowd you in your lab?"

Meg shook her head again. "He's not allowed in there anymore, it has a retina scan now."

Bruce hummed slightly, grabbing the raspberries from the fridge. "Loki and Wade play a prank on you?"

She gave another shake of her head. "No, they haven't tried since I exploded on them last time."

"So what's wrong?"

Meg played with the hem of her shirt and shrugged. "I just was thinking. I had a nightmare." Bruce looked down, thinking, then handed her a plate.

"Here's a white chocolate raspberry pancake." He stated, and all Meg could do was smile.

**Yeah, over a quarter of the challenge is done! Favorite, follow, review!**


	27. 15 Silence---

**15\. Silence-**

Meg's hearing was shot. There was nothing she could hear, and it scared her. She didn't want to admit it but it did, and she was angry at herself because of it.

A SHIELD doctor was fitting her ears with hearing aids and she glanced up at the other Avengers on the other side of the window.

Tony was being yelled at, she noticed. She couldn't hear what they said but she saw that they were talking and were very angry at him.

She didn't blame Tony, it was her fault for going into his lab, and her fault for not asking if it was safe.

But she was still very scared. The nightmares were going to come again that night. She could already tell.

**Follow, favorite, review.**


	28. 61 Beautiful---

**61\. Beautiful-**

The twinkling lights burst around the Avengers, and Meg leaned back, watching the beautiful illuminations surround them.

"What are they?" Natasha asked, poking one. It burst into a video of a small Meg, roller skating down a driveway.

"They're my good memories." Meg answered, snuggling into Clint.

A memory of her meeting the Avengers came up, and Meg grinned widely.

**Follow, favorite, review!**


End file.
